


Fantasy

by WattStalf



Series: Problematic OTP [14]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, all couples are only sort of, im so fucking sorry, just imagination, laurie is underage, rape mention, the whole story is just eddie giving himself some lovin, very fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie learns of his daughter's relationship with Dr. Manhattan and reminisces on his brief relationship with Sally, and lets his imagination get the better of him.<br/>Dark as hell, so be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this kink meme prompt and my mind went to very dark and fucked up places. You have been warned.  
> Prompt: I've just really been in the mood to read about Eddie jacking off for a while. Don't really care about the specifics.

Eddie Blake felt a strange combination of emotions, none of which he liked. He had felt slightly off-kilter ever since he had seen Laurie, all grown-up and dressed just the way he would have expected Sally to dress her daughter. _Their_ daughter, but nobody was supposed to know about that.

He had felt off-kilter since he had seen her for the second time in her life (the first being when she was still an infant), since he had tried to talk to her and taken the chance to appreciate her beauty, so much her mother but still very much him. And he had felt especially off-kilter since Sally had gone off on him and reminded him that no matter how much time had passed, nothing would ever chance between the two of them. He had lost her.

So things had already been fucked up for him, and he had already had to balance the strange emotions he was left with after the failed Crime Busters meeting. And then it had hit the news: Dr. Manhattan had a new girlfriend and this one was young, beautiful, mysterious. She was the new Silk Spectre.

She was Eddie's sixteen-year-old daughter.

How the hell was he supposed to feel about something like that? His daughter, his young daughter, was entering what could be her first relationship, and it was with an older man, and it was with someone who was hardly even human. To top it all off, nobody but he and Sally even knew that this girl was his daughter, and he had never had any part of her life before.

Suddenly, he had met her and now she was dating a god and he missed Sally and he missed the opportunity he had never had and he didn't know what to feel about it.

Of course, he was angry about it, felt a fatherly sort of protective impulse that he knew he had no right having. He was sad, an emotion he hated even admitting he was capable of, because why shouldn't he have the right to be concerned about Laurie? Why hadn't he been able to play that part in her life? Most of all, he felt that same old bittersweet tug that always came up whenever he allowed himself to miss Sally.

He was left with that terrible jumble of emotions, and he had no idea how to cope with it. Eddie was restless and growing more and more irritable. That was good; the anger was something he could handle. Focusing on his anger, a very familiar emotion, would surely help him through this.

What the hell did she see in a creep like that? He wondered how someone like that had managed to bag two lovely ladies, how either of them could be attracted to the strange blue man when he was so unusual, so alien.

_He must be great in bed_ , he thought, and laughed aloud at that. But then he wondered what it would be like with someone like that and asked himself if would really be all that good. Maybe if would even be better. Of course, he had no answer, but he figured that was just as well. It was weird to think about that, to wonder about Dr. Manhattan's bedroom performance. No matter how funny it was, the woman currently sharing his bed was Eddie's daughter and he did not want to think about that.

It was too late. He was already thinking about it, and he could not think about anything else. When he closed his eyes, he saw a clear picture, a picture of Laurie, his Laurie who was never his, embraced by muscular blue arms. Their lips met, and she brought her body closer to his reflexively.

And Eddie tried to banish that thought from his mind; truly, he did, but it had stuck itself there and he could not get it to leave. He could see them, now, laying down together and Dr. Manhattan caressed her soft, fair skin.

He knew that his reaction was wrong and that it went directly against what he had insisted to Sally, that he was becoming what he had said he wasn't, but he grew hard at the thought. He grew hard at the thought of how the man's skin must spark against hers, how his kiss must be electric, how she must fall victim to his touch every time.

Then Eddie's hand was wrapped around his throbbing member, and he stroked it as he imagined Laurie's fingers encircling a hard, blue cock, Sally's fingers encircling his as they had so many years ago. How different things would be for the young couple, but his fantasy did not separate the two images.

He saw Laurie let that cock slip between her lips, and he saw Sally, sucking his own cock, look up at him with heavy-lidded eyes, the same eyes that Laurie would use on her lover. He saw his daughter and he saw the love of his life, and he saw them as one while he saw them separate.

The man- if that was even something he could be called- would take Laurie on her back the first time, be gentle with her and ease her into the newness of it all. Eddie had taken Sally on her back the first time they had really fucked; later, he had let her ride him, but he had never taken her from behind. He had wanted to so many times, but he had not wanted to do anything to remind her of what had happened in the past.

So first, he pictured Dr. Manhattan's gentleness starting to dissipate as they got into it, pounding Laurie into the mattress, and then he was pounding Sally into the mattress and she was the one being illuminated by his soft, blue glow. 

And then Eddie pulled Sally up and bent her over the bed and fucked her from behind like he had always wanted to, and there was blood on her face like before, and that shouldn't turn him on but it  _did_ . It did, so much, and Laurie looked back at him with fear in her eyes and blood on her lips and he forcefully fucked her until she was gone and he was the one bent over the bed. An image flashed in his mind of Sally and Laurie sharing a passionate kiss before turning to watch. Some part of his mind protested that he wasn't like that as Dr. Manhattan fucked him and he moaned.

Sally moaned as Dr. Manhattan fucked her, but Laurie was the one being fucked, and Eddie was the one fucking her, he was fucking Sally, he was fucking Dr. Manhattan, he was being fucked, he  _was_ fucked; god, he was so fucked in the head, but he was almost there and-

His fantasies melted away with the blinding pleasure of his orgasm and the crushing guilt that consumed him as he climaxed, grunting as he shot his seed onto his stomach. He felt awful, guilty, sick by what he had done, what he had imagined while he had touched himself, what he had been able to get off on.

But the guilt had at least replaced all of the other emotions, and he laughed bitterly, deciding that he could at least be satisfied with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I am so fucking sorry. The idea was pretty fucked up when I had it, but it got more fucked up when I wrote it. Torturing Eddie is my hobby, okay?


End file.
